


Preferences & Past

by charleybradburies



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Dating, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Eight Slim Grins, F/M, First Dates, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Series Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and only date in recent memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences & Past

“Blech,” Taylor grumbles quietly, pulling the piece of sushi from her mouth as discreetly as she can only to find that Kurt’s doing a terrible job of not laughing at her.

“Should’ve gone for Chinese, shouldn’t we?” he pretends to be thinking an actual question. ”You’d even be able to talk to the cook, then.”

“No, I just...have no idea what I like, at all. Did I used to like sushi?”

He shrugs.

“If it helps at all, though, this is the first date I’ve been on in an embarrassingly long time, too.”

She snaps back at him before she can help herself.

“Well, we don’t know that I haven’t been with someone recently...I mean, I don’t remember anything from before a week ago.”

Kurt chuckles to himself, and Taylor realizes she’d overstepped that one. 

Weird to have a name to ascribe to herself. To have anything, actually, other than the tattoos.

“Well, you’re almost certainly Special Ops, and you have a lot of trouble listening, especially to orders, kind of feel sorry for the bastard if you _were_. Provided he didn’t have anything to do with your departure from his life,” he says, his voice only serious enough to hold some weight but not serious enough to sting, and it’s her turn to laugh as she swirls what’s left of the ice in her drink around.

“Firstly, since we don’t know that I was with anyone, it follows that we don’t know that it was a man,” she starts, and Kurt nods, although he seems to be blushing at having not even thought of that alternative. 

“And secondly, Kurt, if you feel sorry for whomever I was with, then why are you taking me out to a nice dinner rather than treating me to take-away?”

“You’re gonna make one hell of an FBI agent, you know that, Taylor?”

She only smirks.


End file.
